Safeguard
by hotsauceloon
Summary: Slightly AU. Shay/Lindsay. Shay thought she'd never be okay after the tragedy with Darrell, but she feels safe and grounded in this woman's arms. Erin's had a rough life, but it's not so bad with the sweet blond by her side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Television show Chicago Fire or any of it's characters.

**Author's Note**: Hey readers, this is the first story I've ever done. Hopefully I didn't muck it up too badly. I didn't plan to write, but I was too excited about the shows Chicago Fire and Chicago PD to not take a whack at this. When I saw the interaction between Lindsay and Shay I decided to try them out, mostly because no one else has shipped them yet. Well by now, I'm sure you'd like for me to shut up, so you can read the story now...rude. Just Kidding! Hope you all like it and constructive criticism is welcomed!

* * *

><p>Shay rolled eyes, if she had to hear anymore damn ideas for Molly's she was going to scream. Glancing up at the entrance of the house she caught sight of a brunette. The first thought that ran through Shay's head was, "Oh my lesbian goddess she is hot". The brunette was gorgeous, with her amazing cheekbones and cute button nose. Watching the woman walk towards her Shay took a split second to run her blue eyes across the other woman's s tight body and delicious curves. Which she did notice despite the open black trench coat that was covering the woman.<p>

Realizing the brunette had caught sight of her and was currently making her way towards her Shay took a second to run her hand over her face to wipe away any drool that might have escaped due to the woman's presence and disguised it as wiping over her nose.

"Hey", a slight shiver went through Shay's body at the husky tone the woman's voice had. It was a pure bedroom voice, pure sex down to the last vibration. Trying to keep a look of composure, , but failing pathetically Shay answered back with a too quick, "Hey".

"I'm looking for Chief Boden", by now the brunette was less than a foot away from the blonde. Now Shay noticed even more of the woman's beauty, like her perfect brown curls with blonde highlight, her pale skin that just looked so soft and her eyes. Shay gaze into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes until she realized the woman probably thought Shay looked really stupid just standing there gazing at her.

"Yeah, follow me", and with nervous burst of speed Shay took off with a quick gait towards the chief's office. All the way there, which was only about a total 2 minute walk, Shay was wondering if the brunette was thinking about her as much as Shay had the other woman. They quickly reached the Chief's office door which was closed, but it was easy to see the Chief, Severide and Casey conversing inside through the glass walls.

"Here it is, just go right in", Shay offered with a smile as she turned and faced the brunette. Shay's eyes went wide as she watched the other woman's eyes snap upward to Shay's face and a smirk work itself onto her thin lips. Those chocolate eyes narrowed as she sized Shay up before she gave a slow raspy, "Thanks", before sauntering past Shay and into Chief Boden's office.

Shay's eyes followed her as long as they could before the door shut. The blonde stood there staring at the door unblinkingly for a second before shaking her head and letting out a deep sigh. She turned and started walking toward the day room, but couldn't resist turning her blue eyes back on the Chief's door one last time, as though she might be able to catch another glimpse of the beauty that had her head spinning. "She's probably straight anyway", Shay thought. Telling herself that the woman was a lost cause Shay kept walking, but she couldn't stop the confusion that had wiggled it's way onto her expression as one puzzling thought kept running through her head, "was she staring at my ass?"

"Chief you have my number. Guys if anything jumps off just call me", the detective tells the firefighters in the room. Both Casey and Severide take her card, but it's easy to tell that Severide doesn't want it. "I can tell he's one those guys who thinks he doesn't need any help in a fight", Detective Lindsay thought to herself. Chief Boden thanked her and all the occupants started to leave the room, but the Detective grabbed lieutenant Casey before he could step out of the office.

"Hey lieutenant, could I speak to you a minute?", asked Lindsay. She could see the confusion and slight apprehension spread across Casey's face. "Sure, what's this about?", Casey responded as he closed the office door, feeling slightly anxious about whatever the female detective had to speak with him about. Lindsay leaned back against the Chiefs desk and put her hands in her coat pockets.

"Do you know that paramedic that works here? Blonde hair, blue eyes, about yea high", and with her hand she indicated about a space about two or three inches above her head. Casey's expression still confused he crossed his arms, "Yeah that's Leslie Shay, she's an EMT on ambulance 61, what's this regarding exactly detective?"

Lindsay let out a short laugh and shook her head as she realized how she sounded, "Look you can relax, not every question I ask is to incriminate someone. I just wanted to know it you knew her, that's all. So that if I wanted to know if she was currently dating anyone, I could count on you to give me some accurate information", Lindsay finished with a cross of her own arms. Realization quickly set into Casey's features and his posture finally relaxed and as the detective words registered in his brain his blue eyes went wide before he could stop the look of surprise that came to his face.

"Uh no, no she's single", Casey told the brunette. Lindsay's eyes narrowed at Casey for a moment before she stood up straight while nodding her head as if to say that the information she received was acceptable. Her eyes strayed around the Chief's office for a second before her eyes set on Casey once again. "Is she straight?", Lindsay questioned him again. Casey's eyebrows rose in surprise at the gall of this bold female detective's question. Her composure remained intact and she did not at all seem fazed by the very personal question she had just asked him.

Casey pondered the question, his lips pursed and his brow furrowed, as he thought of what answer to give her. His morals and loyalty to Shay as a friend and colleague kept him from giving the detective a direct and honest answer. On the other hand, he felt like this was a great opportunity for Shay, something new and positive to explore after the whole tragic Darrell incident that she had been through. Everyone could tell that Shay took Darrell's death really hard and saw the downward spiral that almost consumed her and took away the Shay they all knew and loved; this could just what she needed to help her truly move past the tragedy.

"No she's not. Are you?", Casey fired back at the brunette. Casey thought the detective seemed nice enough, but he wanted to be sure about her intentions with Shay. He wanted to be sure that this woman wouldn't mess with Shay's feelings like that Deven chick had and then just left her hanging in the end. Shay certainly didn't need anymore drama or heartbreak in her life right now.

Lindsay let out another short laugh and smiled at the firefighter, before her smile melted into a smirk. "Let's just say I wouldn't turn down the company of a beautiful woman." The smirk went away as the conversation took on a more serious note, "To be honest though I like who I like, gender is not really a specific that I take into account, but I only have the best of intentions for your friend Shay. Just by how you hesitated to answer my question about her sexuality I can tell you really care about her", Lindsay explained to him.

Lindsay then walked up to Casey until she was only about a foot away from him before she spoke again, "Look, I just want a chance to get to know her that's all. She's a beautiful woman and I want to see if this goes somewhere", and with that she was finished. Her brown eyes stared into his blue ones as she waited for his response. Casey stared right back before he finally relented. He let out a sigh, uncrossed his arms and nodded at her.

Lindsay smiled at him again her dimples gracing her features in her happy state. "Cool", and with that Lindsay pulled out another one of her cards and handed it to him. "Can you give this to her and tell her to come by the precinct whenever she gets some free time? Tell her to ask for detective Lindsay at the front desk". Casey nodded in response to her question, took the card and tucked it into his jacket.

"Sure I can do that", and Lindsay gave him one more small smile and patted him on the arm as she walked around him and left the office. Casey's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. He thought about what just had transpired moments ago and scratched the back of his head in confusion. He still couldn't quite figure out what he had just gotten Shay and himself into. With another sigh and shake of his head he decided not think about it, right now he had more important matter to focus on like keeping the house running in an orderly fashion and keeping his fellow lieutenant from getting killed by a psycho street thug.

* * *

><p>Wonder what detective Lindsay is planning for Shay. You shall see...when I update. I know this was pretty short, but this chapter is really just to establish a LindsayShay connection. The upcoming chapters is where the juicy stuff lies. This is a developing story, I'll try to keep with the story line of the show, but will make changes as needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Television shows Chicago Fire/Chicago PD or any of it's characters.

**A/N: **Wow, I'm really surprised that people took to this story so fast. I'm so glad that I had the opportunity to write this and thank all who read or is reading it, for all their support. I know it's been a while since I first published this and by while I mean a long ass time. Due to the worst luck imaginable my Microsoft Word decided, that it wanted to play games and stop listening to me like it was some kind of boss, so now I'm trying to assert my dominance over it...it's not going well. Anyways I had to write this on a friend's computer, but I did in fact finish it. Here's the juicy stuff I promised you, enjoy!

Shay was sweating. She could literally feel the cool droplets of perspiration slide down her forehead as she stared at the intimidating precinct. Standing at the bottom of that menacing building dressed in just jeans and a sweatshirt made Shay feel small. Drawing in a deep breath between her red lips the blonde tried to calm her anxious feelings, but the twisting of her gut refused to cooperate with her wishes. She had been feeling like this since yesterday, since Casey had handed her that card with the message that a detective something Lindsay needed her to come down to the police station. Who was this detective and why did she need to speak with Shay? With another deep breath, Shay wiped her hands on her jeans and reluctantly started to make her way up the stairs and into the Chicago Police Department building.

Walking into the station Shay was a little overwhelmed by the amount of cops there. It was the police department so cops were a given, but the blonde did not expect there to be so much hustle and bustle. There were cops standing up, sitting, escorting people in handcuffs. Shay could feel their curious glances at her as she stood in the middle of the lobby, trying to make herself as invisible as possible. Moving out of the way when anyone came her way, she stole glances at everyone in the lobby, wondering which one of them could be detective Erin Lindsay.

Shay then remembered that Casey told her to ask for the detective at the front desk, which would of course be easier than trying to scope the detective out in the lobby. Looking toward the front desk Shay saw a older female officer sitting behind the counter. The woman was dressed in a white uniform shirt, her gray hair up in tight bun and she was shuffling through some papers with a pinched face, making it known she was not pleased with the documents. Wanting to get this whole ordeal over with already Shay quickly stepped up to the woman.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find a detective Erin Lindsay", Shay inquired placing her forearms on the desk and leaning her body toward the older woman's. Hearing Shay speak the woman looked up, and seeing Shay standing there she did not look impressed. Instead of speaking she gave Shay a hard stare, the stare alternating between Shay's face and her forearms which were still resting on the desk. Realizing her fault the blonde quickly removed her arms from the desk and back out of the woman's space. She opted instead to twine her fingers together, in order to quell some of the nervousness that the woman's reaction induced.

The woman still giving Shay a penetrating stare finally did speak, "Okay, if you're looking for detective Lindsay what you'll want to do is take that stairwell to the fourth floor. Don't even think about taking the elevator, it's always crowded and will take you all over the world before you get to where you're going.", the woman explained to the blonde. Shay nodded in understanding and started to walk away, but turned back to ask one more question, "Sorry, but what exactly is on the fourth floor?", Shay asked.

The woman looked up from her paperwork once again with a look of annoyance, more than suspicion this time and answered the EMT, "The Intelligence Unit."

* * *

><p>"Alright so does everyone know the plan for later tonight? We go in on the signal and take them down, as clean and careful as possible, comprende?", Voight explained to his unit. Detective Lindsay nodded her head in agreement, she was leaning back against her desk arms folded. She moved to sit down behind her desk and start on the mountain of overflowing paperwork, she always seemed to have, when uniform stuck his head in the entrance of the Pen and called out to her.<p>

"Hey Lindsay, I got a woman here named Leslie Shay, says she was supposed to come see you, should we detain her?", he asked. Lindsay blinked in surprise, before she gave a slow smile, "Nah I'll handle this one myself, she in the holding area?", she asked the officer. The officer nodded his head and left.

Lindsay started to pack up her stuff and grab her jacket when she looked up and noticed everyone besides Voight, who had retired to his office, was staring at her. Lindsay put on her jacket and narrowed her eyes back at them, but then all they did was start to glance at each other, communicating something unknown to the female detective. Lindsay rolled her eyes and sighed severely irked by all the staring that was going on.

"What? Why are you guys all staring at me like that?", she finally snapped at them. For a moment no one spoke and continued to silently communicate with their eyes. Lindsay rolled her eyes again and was about to walk away, when her partner Jay finally spoke,

"Who's Leslie Shay?", he asked giving staring at her with that penetrative stare of his. Lindsay already annoyed by his recent attempts to get information about her past and private life, gave him the answer she think he deserved before finally leaving the pen to meet Shay, "Absolutely none of your business partner."

Walking down to the holding area Lindsay saw Shay, the blonde looked like a nervous wreck. She was sitting in one of the uncomfortable black chairs the room had to offer, her right leg bouncing up and down and her electric blue eyes bouncing all over the room. Lindsay had to hold back a laugh as the blonde's eyes did finally land on her and widened so comically that she looked like a cartoon character from those old Saturday morning cartoons. The urge to laugh only grew stronger when she stood in front of Shay and the blonde's mouth resembled that of a fish as she struggled to find the words to say in her shocked state.

"You...you...but…", Lindsay smirked at Shay's struggle, thinking about how cute the blonde looked right now with her mouth hung open like that.

"Judging by your expression, I guess it wasn't me you were expecting when I told your friend Casey to get you to come here."

Shay's eyes widened even more and then she finally found enough words to talk, "Casey? He set me up! I'm going to kill him, uh I mean beat him up, that asshole.", Shay ranted as she stood up from the chair. "Wait, if this is all just some set up, why did you want me to come here?", she asked the detective, confusion written across her face.

Lindsay stepped toward Shay with her famous smirk on her face, "I could say that it was official police business and that I have to ask you a few questions, but the truth is I wanted you here so that I could take you out to lunch."

Shay not quite believing what she had just heard from the detective, sat in silent shock for a long moment. During that long moment Lindsay's confident smirk began to falter and then completely fell when the blonde still didn't respond to her. Rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish smile, Lindsay spoke before the blonde could speak out, "Look I realize that this may seem a little forward, but I saw you at the the firehouse that night and you seemed interested and I just thought tha…".

The detective was interrupted by the blonde before she could finish, "Stop. Look it's fine, I honestly just wasn't expecting a date when I was summoned to this police station. It was a pretty cruel, tricking me and all you know? I think the least you could do is buy me lunch", Shay spoke with a slightly flirty tone, stepping even closer to Lindsay.

The detective fought down a blush hard and her smile return full force, dimples and all as she revealed in Shay's approval of her affections. She straightened herself, smiled and extended her arm to Shay in a true gentlemen fashion, "Well then, your wish is command milady." Shay giggled at the detective's silliness, but with a grand gesture grabbed onto the brunette's arm and let herself be led outside of the precinct.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly do you do in the intelligence unit detective?", questioned Shay. The two women were currently seated in booth in neighborhood bar, enjoying the burgers and beer they had order. At Shay's question Lindsay looked at her with an amused expression. "Are you going keep calling me detective, even though I already told you my full name?'", Lindsay responded with a chuckle.<p>

Shay giggled, "Well I could call you Erin, but I just think calling you detective is so much sexier", Shay purred, batting her eyes at the brunette. Lindsay's right eyebrow rose, before both women fell into amused giggles at Shay's antics. When she finally caught her breath Lindsay spoke, "Well the intelligence unit really speaks for itself. We're kind of an all-around unit, dabbing in a little of everything, drugs, homicides and everything else. I guess you could say we do it all."

Shay nodded as she munched on her fries, listening to everything the brunette was saying. "I guess that means you seen some pretty disturbing stuff then, how do you deal with all?", Shay asked, before her eyes widen at the realization of her asking a very personal question. "I'm so sorry, you don't have to answer that. I spoke without thinking, I'm sorry."

Lindsay waved off Shay's apologizes, "No, it's okay. It's natural to be curious about those types of things, you're human. The honest answer is though, is that I really just have to take it one day at a time. I lean on my team, because I know they'll always be there for me. It's hard to sometimes, but I just have to keep reminding myself that I'm not alone, you know?".

During Lindsay's speech Shay's eyes had glazed over in a faraway look and although she didn't know Shay all that well yet, Lindsay knew some old ghosts had been brought forth in Shay's mind at her words. Trying to lighten the mood again, Lindsay smiled at Shay. "So I just have to know, what did you think when you first saw me at firehouse 51 and don't say you don't know, because I totally caught you staring me Blondie", Lindsay smirked.

Shay's cheeks burned red in embarrassment, "I, well, I...okay I thought you were like one of the hottest women I have ever seen in my life, there! But don't think I didn't catch you staring at my ass either Missy!", the blonde exclaimed. Lindsay threw her head back and laughed loudly, her laugh deep, guttural and genuine, sending shivers down Shay's spine. As she laughed the detective's cute dimples appeared in her cheeks, and all Shay could think was, "Wow she is gorgeous."

When Lindsay finally managed to settle down, she sent Shay one of her famous smirks. You know the one that made Shay want to jump across the table and attack those soft pink lips with her own.

"Well thank you milady, and for the record you didn't catch me doing anything. I wasn't hiding the fact that I was staring at you, your butt was just too cute for me to ignore", she said playfully.

Shay giggled again, for the life of her she could not stop laughing and smiling around this woman. Although reluctant at first, Shay was glad she had agreed to go out with the detective. She had been feeling really down and out since the entire Darrell incident, and even with the support of Gabby, Kelly and all her friends at 51, she still couldn't entirely escape the tragedy. Erin was like a breath of fresh air. Someone outside of firehouse 51 that didn't constantly remind her of all the tragedies she had seen over the years.

Shay hummed, "Well that is true, my butt is irresistibly cute. I can see how you could have problems not staring at it.", she said sticking her nose up in the air, before again falling prey to the giggles with the detective. Shay's face then took on a noticeably more serious note before she began speaking once again,

"So I know this is totally an invasion of your privacy, but I'm so curious I'll brave it", with Lindsay's hand sweep as a sign "go on", Shay continued, "So what are you exactly, gay, bi, or…", Shay trailed off motioning for the brunette to finish the statement.

Lindsay chuckled and shook her head, before looking back up at the blonde EMT. "Well I have been with men in the past, but let's just say I find myself enjoying the company of woman much more these days".

Shay hummed and narrowed her eyes in thought, realizing some of what the blonde probably though Erin's eyes widened before she quickly added, "but that doesn't mean I'm just someone looking for some type of lesbian experiment. I've had some serious relationships with women in the past as well, and well as you can see they didn't work out too well, thus me being lonely and single", she said with a lopsided smile.

She held up her hands in surrender with a smile of her own, "Hey, no judgment, we've all been there. So what abou…", Shay was cut off by two sharp shrill beeps. Lindsay shot the blonde an apologetic look before bringing out her phone and checking the text message she had just received. The detective sighed as she read text and after putting her phone away looked up at the blonde again, an apology shining in her dark brown eyes and a slight pout on her lips.

"I'm really sorry to have to cut this short, but work beckons me and if I want to be able to afford treat you to a nice dinner for our second date, I must reluctantly respond.", she finished with a dramatic flare.

Shay chuckled, but raised her eyebrows at the brunette's statement. "Our second date? Who said I would agree to go out with you again huh?", she questioned with a cheeky grin. Lindsay smirked pulling out a twenty and laying it on the table, before sliding out of her side of the booth and standing before the blonde.

"Well miss Leslie Shay, will you do me the honor of gracing me with second date this Saturday?", and with that she extended her hand to Shay in order to assist her out of the booth. Shay stared at the brunette's hand for a second, before smiling and laying her hand in the detective's own, letting the brunette guide her upward.

Shay playfully sighed and flipped her straight blonde hair over her shoulder, "Well I guess I can tolerate your presence long enough for dinner.", she sticking her nose in the air again. Lindsay shot her an amused smile and lead them out the door of the bar.

They walked back to the precinct together, their hands staying linked the entire way, without any feelings of nervousness or anxiety barring them. Arriving back at the station they exchange numbers and finally separated, both of them excited about how well the date had gone and how the next one would probably be even better.

* * *

><p>Okay next chapter will be coming soon-ish. Really hope to work out this situation, because honestly it's irking my face...and I want you guys to get more updates more often. Hope to see more readers for the next chapter!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Television shows Chicago Fire/Chicago PD or any of it's characters.

**A/N: **Woo Wee it's been a long time my friends. Partly because of my Microsoft Word problems and partly I've been busy as hell. Moving to another state took a lot of my time and now with this new job, I have a lot less free hours but I know how horrible waiting for an update is though, so I will try to be better with this. I'll update as soon and as frequently as possible, whenever that may be. Well enough about my problems, here's some Linshay or Shasay or whatever you all want to call this cute couple!

Shay could not believe that on one of the most important dates of her life, she had nothing to wear. Okay well that's not exactly true, according to the array of dresses, blouses and jeans that littered her bedroom floor she had plenty to wear; the real issue was deciding what to wear on her date. She felt so flustered and lost standing in the middle of her bedroom dressed in blue lingerie, trying to decide what to wear on her date, which was in less than an hour.

"Ugh!" Shay screamed as she violently threw another rejected dress away from her. 'I mean out of all the damn days to not having something to wear, why did the universe pick today to toy with my emotions', the EMT thought. The blonde sat down on the end of her bed and put her face in her hands, defeated for the moment. She took a deep breath and sat back up, she just had to remain calm. Besides, how was she going to get through this date, if she couldn't even decide what to wear for it? She was about to start another search for something to wear, when a knock sounded on her bedroom door.

"Hey Shay, when you're done getting dressed, could I speak to you a minute?" her roommate and friend Kelly Severide spoke through the door.

Shay spun around and face her door with wide eyes, "Uh um sure, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right down okay?", she sputtered as she turned back around and continue to frantically rake through the many articles of clothing spread across her room.

"Okay, I'll wait in the living room for you", Kelly responded with a chuckle before leaving Shay to her own devices. He knew that the blonde would be much more than a few minutes. Shay ran her hands through her hair, before looking at the clock it was six thirty, she only had about fifty minutes before Erin would be there to pick her up. Shay nodded her head, "Okay almost an hour, I can do this, I have to do this", and with that Shay went to work.

Kelly was sitting on the couch watching television sipping a beer, when he heard the sound of heels on the stairs. He turned to glance at Shay coming down the stairs and almost choked on the beer he was sipping; Shay looked amazing. Her blonde hair was straight, but full and the black dress she was wearing hugged all her curves and just made her look plain hot. Kelly realized he had been stuck in a daze staring at Shay when he caught the smirk Shay had on her face.

Kelly shook his head to clear his thoughts before speaking, "Wow you look amazing", he spoke in an awed tone.

Shay flipped her voluminous blonde hair and struck a scandalous pose, "I know", she replied with a grin. Kelly rolled his eyes, set his beer down and stood up from the couch, "Okay missy let's not get a big head." Shay shook her head and laughed.

She walked into the kitchen to get her purse and heard Kelly follow her. "So this Erin chick, what's up with her?" Shay looked up from rummaging through her purse with a confused expression, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Kelly sighed and walked further into the kitchen leaning on one of the counters. "I just want to know what her deal is I guess. I mean I know she's a cop but that's all I know about her and from what I heard from Casey, she sounds a little, I don't know unsure." he explained.

Shay's eyebrows creased in anger and she stepped closer to Kelly before responding, "First of all you and Casey really need to stop talking about me and what I do behind my back. I'm a grown ass woman and I make my own decisions. I know you guys are worried about me, but you don't have to be, okay. She's nothing like Devyn and I'm in a better place this time around. It's sweet but I really don't need you to look out for all the time okay. I'm a big girl Kelly." throughout her speech Shay's expression has soften and her words had lost the edge that had when she had first had begun talking.

With a stoic expression on his face Severide gazed into Shay's eyes, before he sighed again and a small smile made its way to his face.

"I know you are. You're one of the most ass-kicking females I've ever met, except Dawson of course." They shared a laugh at the truth in that statement. Then Kelly placed his hands on Shay's shoulders.

"Listen go out tonight and have fun, but not too much fun okay? And I promise not to worry too much."

Shay was about to answer him, when the doorbell was rung. Shay let out a gasp, "Oh my God, that's Erin. I'm not ready! Get the door for me, I'll be out in a minute." Shay grabbed her purse and flew back upstairs to the bathroom.

Kelly shook his head with an exasperated sigh, "Women", he sighed. He walked into the living room and opened the front to see Detective Lindsay standing there with a single red rose and a smirk on her face. Upon realizing that it was not Leslie that answered the door for her, the smirk dropped into a sheepish smile.

"Oh Kelly, Hey. How are you doing?" Trying to regain her composure Erin quickly tried to start up some conversation with the Fireman. Kelly stared at the detective for a minute trying to size her up. From the way she was dressed Kelly could deduce that the Detective was really taking this date seriously. The woman was dressed in sharp pressed black skinny fit slacks that formed to her curves, with a sexy red dress shirt and black blazer to top of the outfit. All in all, the detective looked hot and ready to take on the night with her glossy brunette curls and red juicy lips.

"Uh Kelly?" the brunette interrupted his thought process. Kelly shook his head to clear his thoughts, realizing that his thoughts had veered into an inappropriate place about his lesbian friend's date.

"Uh yeah sorry, I'm good. Shay's just going to be another minute, please, come in". Lindsay stepped into the home and look around nodding at the decor of the place.

"This is a really nice place you guys have." she noticed, her pretty hazel eyes darting around the home trying to take it all in.

"Thanks", Kelly replied as he moved into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He held the bottle out to Erin as an offer for one, but she shook her head as a denial to the offer. Kelly shrugged and opened his beer and took a long drink while moving back to the couch, which he promptly settled back onto with a contented sigh.

Observing him Erin lifted her hand to hide a chuckle that threatened to erupt from her. It was just so amusing to watch men in what she entitled their "natural habitats". She had seen this ritual many times in Voight's home, before she got her own place and moved out. For a second she tried to imagine living with a man like Kelly, sharing her space, cooking dinner, serving beers and she grimaced at the totally uncomfortable feeling she got from the thought. It was just not in her nature at all to be codependent. She's been independent as long as she could remember and just wasn't one of those women who felt comfortable staying home, cooking dinner and depending on a man or really anyone to provide for her.

Before the detective could think any deeper on the subject she caught sight of Leslie coming down the stairs. The blonde beauty stole her breath and the detective had to take a moment to settle herself. The blonde's dress, her hair, her makeup, everything; everything was perfect.

She finally snapped out of her daze when Shay came to stand right in front of her. She noticed the blonde running her eyes over her form, and could see the spark of desire in those vibrant blue eyes. Noticing this the brunette couldn't conceal her signature smirk from spreading across her lips. Erin stepped up close to Shay and did some gazing of her own, starting with the blonde's sexy long legs.

"Hello beautiful, you ready?" asked Erin after she got her satisfying eyeful of Shay. Shay smiled at the compliment and nodded. She picked up her purse from the kitchen and then dropped a quick kiss on Kelly's forehead, before taking the detective's warm hand into her own and letting the woman lead her out the door.

Despite the many attempts made during the car ride the sexy detective would not give up the location of their destination.

"Stop pouting we're almost there", Lindsay chided with a light laugh. Leslie couldn't help but follow the command as the sound of Erin's laugh light and open, manipulated her lips into a smile.

True to her word, a few minutes later the women arrived in front of a restaurant. Erin parked and quickly made her way around the car to open the door and offer her hand to Leslie. Together they made their way into the restaurant where the maître d quickly seated them at their reserved table.

The blonde took a closer look at the restaurant, noting it's very rustic, but upscale vibe. Lindsay noticed the EMT's curious glances and smiled, "From your looks I take it you've never been here before", she said picking up her menu. Shay laughed and shook her head, "Wow you're a detective twenty-four seven huh? Nope I have never been here before, it looks really nice though, what's the name of it? she asked.

Erin chuckled at the blonde's remark, but answered "The Purple Pig". At Leslie's look of disbelief the detective heartily laughed, "I know, I know , a funny name, but trust me this restaurant serves some of the best food in Chicago", she explained.

"Well it better with a name like "The Purple Pig", but I haven't live here that long so, it make sense that I've never heard of this place", the brunette was about to comment, but their conversation was briefly interrupted by a server pouring them some wine and taking their menu choices.

"So how long have you been living in Chicago", Erin asked in that sexy husky voice of hers. However Shay was stopped from responding right away. She was stuck in a kind a daze, gazing at those soft pink lips of the detective and wishing very hard that she could taste those supple looking lips that were now curving into a very familiar smirk. Blinking out of her daze Leslie blushed at the knowing look the detective gave her, she knew she had been caught staring at the beautiful brunette.

"Uh a couple years, give or take a few months", she answered and took a sip of her wine, grateful that Erin had decided not to mention her ogling at the detective's sexy features. Erin's eyes widened, surprised at the blonde's answer.

"You've lived in Chicago for years and never heard of The Purple Pig?" disbelief painting her voice. Leslie nodded in affirmation, "Yeah, I don't get to get around much. My job takes of most of my time and attention." Erin nodded with a contemplative but understanding look upon her face and said, "Well I can certainly attest to that".

The blonde set her glass down and gave the detective a sultry look, "Yeah, but I make time for the more important things. Everyone needs a bit of pleasure to go with their business, you know?"

The brunette couldn't help but lick her lips at the look the blonde was giving her. About twenty dirty thoughts ran through her head at that one statement and she briefly thought about what it would be like to take the sensual blonde into her bed. Before she could get stuck in her thoughts she sent back a husky, "yeah", before the server again intervened to bring the women their meals. The two quickly settled back into some casual conversation. They talked and laughed about everything and nothing all at the same time. All the while both just kept thinking how refreshing it was to have someone outside of the Intelligence unit or Firehouse 51 to converse with.

Neither of them had quite noticed how lonely they really were. Erin, who had lived in Chicago her entire life had never fully opened herself up to anyone, except maybe Vought. But even with him she couldn't discuss certain things. Her life had made her grow a permanent hard exterior so she could protect herself. From losing her parents, living on the streets, and dealing with that whole mess with Charlie, she couldn't afford to be vulnerable with anyone. All she could do was survive, live to see another day, but with Leslie it all seemed inane. The detective felt like she could trust the blonde with anything, because Leslie was genuine, heartfelt and most importantly she had also dealt with heartbreak of her own and wasn't vicious enough to do it to someone else. She was truly a gem to be worshipped.

The EMT felt the exact same way about Erin. She could tell the detective had been through a lot and through it all remain strong and brave. Erin had told her a little about her rough past, and it always amazed the blonde that the brunette had come so far and been so determined. She had literally did a 180 with her life, going from bad-news teen living on the street to revered intelligence detective. The brunette just gave off this warm, protective and homey vibe, and it was something Shay needed and craved since living in Chicago with none of her family close to her, only her friends at 51 looking out for her. It was similar to the feeling she got with Kelly and Dawson, but different, because she had never been physically attracted to either of them…ok so maybe Gabby, but who wasn't? Either way she vowed to not let Erin slip through her fingers, she felt like a person to hold onto and so she would.

The two ladies had a great night, with laughter, flirting and talking and they couldn't get enough of each other. The attraction just continued to grow as their date was coming to a close.

"Hey you want to take a quick walk around the block first. Walk off some of that massive desert you ate? ", Lindsay asked with smirk and let out a laugh at the undignified gasp and swat to the shoulder the blonde issued.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat? Because if so, let's just say this date won't end on the note you expect it to", the blonde EMT joked with the detective. They shared another joyous laugh as they began to get up from the table and Erin began to pull out some bills to pay for their meal. The blonde was opening her mouth to voice her protest to the action, but the female detective quickly cut her off.

"Oh no, we're not going to do this. I asked you out so I'm paying the bill, got it", Erin stated sternly in a commanding voice leaving the money on the table and looking the blonde right eyes, those deep hazel eyes captivating the blonde EMT. Leslie raised her eyebrows in surprise at the detective's aggression, before giving her a seductive look. This was the first time she had seen the aggressive side of Erin and honestly it was turning her on, a lot.

"Yes Detective, whatever you say", Shay purred out before gliding around the fiery brunette. Though before she could make it out of her proximity, she felt a hand land solidly on her ass in a firm smack and the detective lean in from behind her to whisper huskily in her ear, "Yeah I have that effect on people", before sauntering toward the exit of the restaurant.

The blonde growled as she felt a massive wave of arousal hit her body, she could feel her panties dampen at the brunette's actions and words. She took a moment to compose herself before quickly catching up with her date.

At the sight of the blonde striding along beside her down the streets of Chicago Erin's lips unconsciously twisted into a sweet smile. Against her nature she felt herself becoming more and more infatuated with the female EMT and couldn't stop her heart from warming up at the thought of spending more time with her. Without any nervousness or deliberation she grasped the blonde's dainty but warm hand in her own.

Leslie stopped whatever she was saying mid-sentence as she felt Lindsay's strong hand encase her own. She quickly glanced at their clasped hands and was fascinated by the security she felt from just that small touch. She felt privileged and special to be there, in that moment with Erin, who with just that simple touch let her know that she would be there for the blonde and take care of her. They talked softly all the around the block and back to Erin's car, sneaking warm and awed glances at each other, the vibe less sensual and more tender and passionate.

They finally arrived back at Leslie's place and again Erin rushed around her car to help the blonde out of the vehicle and walk her to her to the front door. They turned toward each other both smiling at what was to come. They stood silently for a minute just taking in one another with their eyes, before the blond spoke softly not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Look let's not make this awkward okay. We both know I want to kiss you and that you want to kiss me so let's jus…mmphh". The brunette smiled softly and sweetly at the blonde's rambling before grabbing her firmly but gently around the waist and pulling her into a warm passionate kiss cutting her off mid-sentence. The blonde quickly responded the kiss by wrapping her arms around the sexy detective's neck as their kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Erin pulled Leslie even closer so that the front of their bodies pulled together firmly as the kiss grew more heated. The blonde couldn't help but moan at the delicious body contact the brunette had initiated. Minutes later both women pulled away from the kiss panting from sexual tension between them.

"Damn", Erin breathed and pressed her forehead to the blonde's and encased her face between her warm hands. No words needed to be spoken as both knew how they felt about each other and that they would be seeing each other again very soon. Erin released the blonde with one last gentle kiss and soft "Goodnight".

The blonde bit her lip and smiled at the detective. Before the brunette could make it down the first step she felt a hand grab her own and she was tugged back into a warm kiss and felt a hand encase her cheek. It was so heart-warming that she couldn't help but smile into the kiss and she felt the blonde react similarly.

They separated and the blonde again wished the detective a goodnight before heading into her place. With that Erin jogged down the front steps, but turned back to take one last look at the place that the blonde she felt so attuned to was housed in. Before she could make it back to her car she heard her phone ring with an incoming call. Seeing the name "Voight" flash on her phone screen Lindsay rapidly pushed away all thoughts of the blonde and their wonderful date as she transformed from Erin to detective Lindsay.

"Hey", she answered the call in a short tone, quick and to the point. "Hey" a deep gruff voice responded before continuing, "Do you remember that firemen from 51 that got mixed up with Keeler?" Voight questioned.

The brunette's browed furred in confusion at the question, but she did answer, "Yeah, Kelly Severide, what about him?" The voice on the other end gave a grave sigh, "His younger sister Katie was just reported missing", Voight announced.

A look of shock quickly overtook the brunette's features and before she could even think about what she was doing, she was quickly making her way back up the steps to Leslie's place. She knew it would be better if she was the one that could break the news to Kelly and Leslie, so that she could be there to try to keep them both calm. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

I know this was really early into the season and a lot has happened since the Keeler incident but I want to try to keep with the story line, but like I said earlier some things will be noticeably different. Things are differently heating up between these two though. Thank you to all my readers and for the positive feedback I really appreciate it and it definitely motivates me to try harder to write more often.


End file.
